powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
Our heroes have made it into Omega City, and are now trying to locate Kenmore Square. Meanwhile, they're also trying to figure out the new Zords they saw. Back at the base, Doctor K makes a grave discovery when scanning the Mind Control Device that had been attached to Dillon. Dillon begins to suspect that something is wrong, but the Rangers press ahead. After the Rangers leave Project Go-Onger, Dr. K tries to contact them to warn them they're walking into a trap. They find Kenmore Square, only to find nothing of any importance. So Scott decides they should split up and look around. Dr. K uses a big scare tactic to convince Colonel Truman to divert some power from the city shields, so that Dr. K can increase the signal strength in her attempt to contact the Rangers & warn them. Doc K manages to warn Ziggy & Dillon of the trap. Before Ziggy leaves, he informs Dr. K of the Gold & Silver Zords they saw. This leaves Dr. K shocked and trying to ask Ziggy to repeat, but he's all ready left. As the Rangers start to regroup, Dillon tells them he's never been there before. Then Flynn & Ziggy show up and tell them what Dr. K said. The heroes then come under attack by the Dyna Bot and Grinders. After finishing the Grinders, the five Morph and battle Dyna Bot. But the bot is too strong for the Rangers. Before Dyna Bot can finish the Rangers off, help arrives. The shinny new Rangers take on another troop of Grinders. The new Rangers bust out their Cloud Hatchets and use them to force the Dyna Bot to retreat. And then the Gold & Silver Rangers leave in their Zords, before the other can even say thank you. As the Rangers board Project Go-Onger and begin heading back to Corinth City, we see that Dyna Bot has placed an explosive device on the back of the vehicle. When the device goes off, the vehicle starts going out of control. The Rangers are forced to Morph & abandon ship, or uh abandon motor home. The vehicle goes careening off of a cliff, and then explodes. *yippie* The Ranger's day just gets worse, as Venjix, General Shifter & Dyna Bot are there ready to fight. Venjix ties the Rangers up using the Base Sequencing Code of the Venjix Virus. But Gold & Silver show up again with their Zords, just in time. After beating the Grinders, the new Rangers attack Venjix himself. While they don't destroy him, they do force him to retreat. They then take on Dyna Bot once more. Gold & Silver form their Sky Shift Blazers, and blast Dyna Bot with them, destroying him. With the Dyna Bot destroyed & Venjix return to his palace, the other Rangers are freed. Gold & Silver give the other Rangers a lift back home in their flying Zords. Colonel Truman is concerned about the two approaching vehicles, but Dr. K tells him to lower the shields and allow them to enter, since she created the Zords. Ziggy & the others take Gold & Silver back to the Ranger base to meet Dr. K. Ziggy tries to warn them of Dr. K being cold and distant. The two deactivate their helmets, revealing themselves as Gem & Gemma. It's a tearful reunion as Doctor K is reunited with her friends.